


Sugar what a cool shit

by Hazazel



Series: Google recognition is messing up [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Why is there angst here, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't believe you're in France.”<br/>“Koushi, don't be mean, congratulate me on getting in the student exchange !”<br/>They already did, twice – first when Chikara called to tell them in an overexcited hushed voice that he was in the toilets during chem class but had a very important announcement to make, and then when they had a night out with Keiji in order to properly celebrate, so now they have a right to pout about it. But they're two hours into their skype call, Chikara has been showing them the view of Paris out of his window, and they're starting to get hungry, completely legitimate reasons to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar what a cool shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yatotoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatotoro/gifts).



> Hello ! A new OS for the [google recognition post](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/post/142731883922/haikyuu-character-names-as-recognized-by-google) by [Yato](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/). Long live the rare pairs. Did you know I actually am the first person in the akaennosuga tag ? It hasn't even been filtered yet and you can't search for this pairing without typing the whole name. Unbelievable. Complain with me.  
> I hope you enjoy !

“I can't believe you're in France.”

“Koushi, don't be mean, congratulate me on getting in the student exchange !”

They already did, twice – first when Chikara called to tell them in an overexcited hushed voice that he was in the toilets during chem class but had a very important announcement to make, and then when they had a night out with Keiji in order to properly celebrate, so now they have a right to pout about it. But they're two hours into their skype call, Chikara has been showing them the view of Paris out of his window, and they're starting to get hungry, completely legitimate reasons to complain.

“I didn't think I'd see the day where you'd complain about not having enough sugar and tolerating the awful jokes we make about it.”

“I'm just saying it's not fair, Chikara !”

They can hear him huff a laugh in his microphone, and they smile as well – they're whining more for the fun of it than out of actual annoyance, the illusion of a lazy afternoon of playing video games and eating junk food that they haven't done in too long and that feels weird with only the weight of Keiji pressing against their side.

“You don't even know how to speak French, what are you going to do when you enter a bakery ?”

“I'll speak English ? Don't tell me you can speak French, I won't believe you.”

“Rude, Chikara, I've learned several full sentences just in case you said that.”

“You've been spending way too much time with Oikawa again. I'm wounded.”

The speakers crackle, crappy dorm wifi and tired computer telling them they should probably let Chikara go to class – but Koushi doesn't want to, it's so nice talking like this, words a bit slurred, they don't want to move. If they're here for long enough, Keiji might join the call and keep Chikara here for a little bit longer

“I still can't believe you're in France, though.”

“Oh my god, stop it !” Chikara's smile is wide when he says that – Koushi can't see him because the video made everything lag horribly but they're sure of it, they're smiling the same.

“No, but, like, really. You're in France. Actual thousand miles away.”

So far away, so very far away – it's terribly strange that it's daay where Chikara is but Koushi can see the moon from his window, that three dorms away is another person, that Chikara will be back in two months, not a day sooner – suddenly it seems too much.

“Hey. Come see us.”

“I'd love to, Koushi, but my feet are kinda tired. And there's uni in about two hours.”

“I don't care ? I'm serious. Take a plane. Ditch university. And bring cake.”

Chikara sighs, probably runs a hand through his hair and he's going to look dishevelled and if they could Koushi might even kiss him, even though they don't really like doing that.

“I miss you too, Koushi. Oh, wait, Keiji's on, I'll add them to the call.”

There is a moment of silence before the speakers crackle some more and Keiji's voice tiredly says hello. Their eyes are probably even droopier than usual, and Koushi can hear Chikara's breath catch in his throat at how quiet they sound.

“Hey,” Chikara says softly, “how are you ?”

“Koutarou made me wake up at seven to toss to him before classes.”

“Oh my god. This guy is insane, I swear.”

“He says he still likes my tosses best.” The happiness is clear in Keiji's voice. “You all place so much faith in me. Thank you.”

Silence again – they're stunned, Chikara and them, like every time Keiji expresses affection so openly – Koushi feels the distance between the three of them stretch painfully, tug at their heart-

“Koushi.” Chikara's voice is dry, maybe his throat feels tight too. “Koushi, can you ?”

“I'll go, wait a sec.”

They get up too fast, their head is spinning, but Koushi doesn't wait before grabbing their keys and running to Keiji's dorm – their breath is loud, so loud in their ears, and they feel cold without their jacket, Keiji's words ringing in their ears and mingling with Chikara's – Koushi means it when they said they wanted Chikara back _now_ , it's been three weeks and they did worse before, when Koushi was in their first year of university and Chikara and Keiji were still in high school, but they've gotten used to the closeness now – the door is already open, they barge in and crumble on Keiji's knees.

“Welcome back, Koushi.” Keiji managed to turn on the video feed and Koushi can actually see Chikara, crossed leg on the ground, eyes red and smile wobbly. “Can you please hug Keiji and stop crying ?”

“I'm not crying ! I'm – I'm-”

They're maybe crying, all right, a little bit, Keiji's hand soothing through their hair and Chikara still smiling softly.

“I wouldn't mind something sweet right now.”

Chikara laughs, the sound a bit wet, distorted by the computer, and Keiji kisses the top of their head.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Suga, secret text language user and sweets lover  
> \- Tsukishima also got into the exchange, learned all the cakes name he could find, and brought back half a backpack of various sweets and dry cakes for Yachi. And recipes. They have fun.  
> \- Ennoshita makes a lot of French friends that come visit once and embarrass the hell out of him by revealing all the stupid shit he was up to when he was away  
> \- Daichi is /appalled/ by all the sugar jokes (more like very jealous that Ennoshita got to make some when he's been forbidden to make any since their first year of high school)  
> \- Writing a single scene with everything that happens in it is SO hard omg. I feel like it's dragging on and on and on and I always forget that for a reader there is not the same sense of “I know everything that happens next why can't it just go faster ?!?”  
> \- On that topic, I swear I didn't want to write angst (but the OS I had planned for this was real actual full blown angst and I said no). Don't let me write fluff when I feel meh.
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr at http://hazazelhasablog.tumblr.com/. Thank you for reading !


End file.
